


Dancing

by Prinssess61



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, No Warnings, No abusive relationships, but what else is new, cuz i dont like that, healthy relationships all around, i listen to set it off too much, i wrote this in about 15 minutes, im a sucker for anxceit, janus and virgil are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: This was written because I wanted Anxceit having fun, but also dancing.... so that's what this is
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Royality - Relationship, anxceit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there are any warnings needed, but let me know if I need to add anything
> 
> Enjoy :)

Janus and Virgil loved to slow dance together. It was calming and romantic and sappy and they absolutely loved it. But every now and then, it was a bit too slow for Virgil. Sometimes he felt like he was going so slow that he was just wasting time, but he went through it for Janus. Today was one of those times.

They were in a big ball room, designed and conjured by Remus specifically for them. It had purple banners with Janus’s logo on them and yellow banners with Virgil’s logo on them. There was slow music playing through and Virgil’ mind was racing. It was just too  _ slow _ .

Janus looked down at his partner and saw the worried and distant look in his eye. His eyebrows furrowed and he asked softly, “Are you ok, Stormy?”

Virgil met his gaze. “Mhmm.”

Janus could practically feel the lie from that simple answer. He wondered to himself what could be wrong, since Virgil was obviously going to tell him. Maybe there was something bothering him and he just wasn’t doing enough to occupy his mind. He got an idea. Janus pulled his hand away from Virgil’s to snap his fingers.

The music stopped and Virgil blinked at him in confusion. Janus smirked at him and snapped again. A new song started, this one much faster paced. Virgil immediately recognized the band as Set It Off. He gave a questioning look to Janus, who only grabbed Virgil’s hand and smiled cheekily in response. Virgil soon recognized the song too. Why Worry by Set It Off. Virgil shook his head fondly. They started moving around, dancing aimlessly, spinning and twirling each other in tune with the song, much faster than the previous dance.

Janus didn’t usually listen to this kind of music, but if it made Virgil feel better, he would. They entered into the chorus and they started swinging their arms back and forth wildly and Janus started singing along. Virgil laughed and followed his boyfriend, dancing and forgetting his worries.

They got to the bridge and slowed down a bit. Janus was still trying to sing along, but it was hard with Virgil laughing so much. They went into the last chorus and they added more spins and then at the last note, Janus dipped Virgil, pressing a short kiss to his lips.

They both stood back up, panting and with red faces, but feeling better than they had in a long time. They didn’t say anything, but Janus could see the gratitude shining in Virgil’s eyes.

Janus couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. He fixed his cape and hat, the former just a little off and the latter having almost fallen off. He held out his hand and Virgil took it wordlessly. They walked to the big doors and went back to the main room of the Mindscape, where Logan and Remus were cuddling on the couch, watching a horror movie, by the looks of it. Roman and Patton must’ve been in one of their rooms.

Janus sat down and Virgil flopped into his lap. Janus chuckled at his boyfriend, but started carding a hand through his hair as Virgil practically melted against him, eyes slipping closed.


End file.
